


Falling, Not Flying

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [22]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: A long, overdue vent. Tw: suicide attempt.Comments are greatly appreciated!!
Relationships: Sky & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Falling, Not Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I made the beginning of this as a vent for me at the beginning of April but I didn't really have the motivation or anything to be able to continue it until today at 12:00 am.

"Hey, Sky! I've been looking for you." Wind said as he ran towards the ledge the sky-child was sitting on. 

Sky turned to the sailor and smiled lightly. "Hello, Wind. Care to sit?" 

Wind nodded and plopped himself next to him, watching the view. 

"Wow!"

"I know. Wild's Hyrule has the loveliest views, don't you think?" 

"Mhm!" 

The two sat in silence, indulging in the view before them. 

"Sky, we should head back now…. It's getting kinda late." 

"No." 

Wind looked at him, confused. He expected literally anything else. A nod, a "Yes", maybe at least a "Maybe later." but a flat out "no"? 

"Sky, are you alright?" 

Sky looked at him and Wind took note of how _empty_ his eyes looked. 

"No, not really…." 

_'At least he's being honest…'_

"I've been thinking about my mistakes. After I told everyone about Demise's curse, they all seemed… Angry? Upset? Sad? I dunno…." 

He looked into the distance yet didn't seem to be actually focusing on anything. Wind continued to listen, allowing the sky-child to rant about his worries. 

"I haven't really done much to this team, in all honesty. And knowing that they blame me for them becoming heroes…As...as selfish as it is, I wish that they still blamed Hylia…" 

Wind put a hand on Sky's shoulder yet it was removed by Sky's sudden movement. 

The Skyloftian walked closer to the edge before turning around to face Wind. 

"I'm sorry that I'm doing this, Wind."

"Sky, wait!-" 

Sky leaned forward and fell. 

Small, calloused hands grab onto one of his arms. 

"WHAT THE F×CK, SKY?" 

Wind held as tightly as he could onto Sky's arm, the cloth of his shirt as well as the weight of the lad making it difficult to hold on. Still, he held him, not allowing his small arms to prevent him from saving the sky-child.

"What the hell are you doing? You're just gonna throw your life away?"

Sky looked up at him with broken and oh, so confused eyes.

"Did you not _think_ of who you'd be leaving behind?"

Sky slipped slightly from his grasp.

"How do you think I would feel? How do you think the others would feel? Time? Wild? Legend, Warriors, Hyrule and Four? Did you not think of the pain you'd cause?!"

Tears fell from his eyes, blurring his vision. Still, he held on.

"What would they say if I returned without you? What would they think if I said you jumped off a cliff?"

His grip slipped some more.

"And what about Zelda and all your other friends?! What would they say if we came back without you? What if we had to tell them you killed yourself?! DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT ANY OF THEM?!"

Wind was no longer holding onto his arms. All he had were his hands. Sky needed to _help him, Hylia dammit._

" _Please_ , Sky!" Wind sobbed, pleading." Pull yourself up. I-I'll help you. We all will. Just please let us."

They sat in silence for a moment, Sky processing Wind's words and contemplating his decision.

" _Please_...."

"I...."

"I don't want to die...."

With that answer, Wind pulled as best as he can, along with Sky's help. Soon, he was able to grab the cliff's edge and hoist himself onto the ground.

Once gravity stopped weighing him down, The pair collapsed, Sky held tightly in Wind's arms, both crying with the elder sobbing loudly and the younger rubbing circles on his back and hushing him.

"You're alright... I'm here..."

Wind felt his shirt become soaked yet didn't comment.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!"

"Shhhh...."

The two sat until the sun fully set in the distance and Sky's loud sobbing turned into soft whimpers.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you." Sky apologized. 

Wind snickered with a hint of sadness. "You should be! You.... You scared the sh×t outta me, Sky...."

"I know..."

A beat of silence passed.

"How long?" Wind asked.

".... Maybe.... A few months? I can't exactly remember...."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why should I have said anything? I haven't suffered as much as you all so there isn't any reason as to why I should cry to you all about it."

"But it still hurt, didn't it?"

"...."

Wind put an arm around Sky's shoulders and brought his head onto his knees..

"Rest, Sky. I know you're tired...."

Sky did as he was told and within a few minutes, he was snoring quietly along with the crickets.

Wind wiped a tear off of his cheek as he gently petted and scratched Sky's head.

He pulled his gossip stone from his bag and turned it on, Wild's voice echoing loudly from the stone.

"Wind! Oh thank Hylia, you're alright! Where's Sky? It's been hours!"

Wind brushed a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"We're both alright. We're just outside the village.... We won't be coming back until the morning though but don't worry, we'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna keep watch...."

"Okay, then."

"Oh, and Wild?"

"Mhm?"

"... Tell Time that we're gonna have to talk to Sky tomorrow."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Just... Dun w'rry about it.... We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay...."

"G'night, Wild..."

"Goodnight, Wind."

The stone turned dark and he placed it back into his bag.

"I'm sorry I never bothered before... But I promise to protect you, next time." Wind whispered quietly as he carded through Sky's hair.

It was faint and nearly invisible in the darkness but Wind saw the faint hint of a smile grace Sky's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are having suicidal thoughts or are thinking of committing suicide, please tell someone and/or contact a suicide hotline. And if you know someone who wants to commit suicide please tell another person and try to help the victim as much as possible.
> 
> Even if it might not seem like it, there are people who care and who would mourn if you were to disappear. Please don't ever commit suicide. It doesn't take your pain away. It only passes it onto someone else.


End file.
